Surrounded By NonReality
by SideshowJazz1
Summary: When Domino suddenly comes out of the TV, Frances is perplexed. She turns just plain furious when it turns out Domino's been sent to turn her into a TR agent. Also includes some "Animaniacs" characters. More info on the inside.


**Hey, I'm back! With a new OC. The story is about Frances, who is forced to join Team Rocket under the influence of evil Domino. Add a few "Animaniacs" characters at the end and you get complete madness! This isn't in the "Crossover" category because the Warners are only at the end.**

**Luv**

**jazzykid1 x**

**Me: Now, where's the disclaimer? Domino, don't tell me you stole it!**

**Domino: You're crazy! Why would I steal a thing like that?**

**Frances: I haven't got it either.**

**Wakko: (Is fed disclaimer by Yakko and Dot)**

**Me: WAKKO! Yakko, do you remember it?**

**Yakko: Sure. jazzykid1 does not own anything except Frances.**

**Me: Thank you. Next time you better leave that thing alone, you three.**

Frances

I turned on the TV, and a movie was playing. Someone zipped out of the TV. It was a blonde girl, about my age, with a pink cap on and an Class A TR uniform. She was holding a black tulip. I recognised her, because I'd seen a flash of her on the trailer. Her name was Domino and she was fifteen years old, like me, and very dangerous. I automatically flinched.

"Um, hi." I said hesitantly.

Domino glanced up. "Okay, what just happened?" she asked.

I looked at the screen. " I cannot believe this! You're Domino, aren't you?"

"Shut up and tell me what's happened!" Domino snapped.

I was so shocked I muttered stupidly "I can't do both. Should I shut up or tell you what happened, although I can't explain it."

"Just tell me, okay?"

"Well, you came out of the TV, if you look over at it, there's your shape."

Domino looked. "So? How do I get back?"

I sighed. "I don't know."

"I have to get back to Da-" she stopped-"Giovanni."

I wasn't going to push it, but I had guessed. The Boss of Team Rocket was her dad. Like father, like daughter.

"Um, Domino?" I asked quietly. "I know this question is really stupid, but have you heard of a pizza chain with your name?"

"No! What kind of stupid question is that?!" yelled Domino. She immediately left the house. I followed her, yelling "Wait!" but I couldn't keep up with her.

"Well, at least she doesn't look like she was from the Anime any more." I sighed. "She looks like a human."

I stared down the street. Domino had at last stopped running. She had jetpacks and was now flying.

"Well, there she goes." I thought. I hoped that might be the last I saw of her.

But five hours later, she just walked into my bedroom.

"How did you get in?" I asked.

"Usual way." she replied breezily. "Cool room. Not. You like blue and purple?"

"Yeah, otherwise my room wouldn't be those colours."

"Hey, I know what would help." Domino said. "A redecoration, after... something else." She started smirking. "Hey, I'm sorry about yelling at you before."

"Right..." I said. "Why are you apologizing?"

"Because I am sorry." she said in sweet mode.

"I know you don't mean it. You decieve some people but stop acting innocent cause I know you're putting it on."

"Fine." she said in a tired way. "I'll have to do this the hard way. See ya soon." she disappeared out the door.

I wondered what she was on about. I didn't know what was happening.

At nine o'clock, I went to bed as usual, but I really did feel tired today, so I just turned the light off straight away. I thought I noticed a movement as I closed my eyes, but I was too tired to check it out.

"Here she is." I opened my eyes, and found familiar faces smirking down at me. I was in a familiar Anime place. Team Rocket HQ.

"Domino!?" I yelled. "What's with this?"

"You weren't going to listen to me, so I had to get you here by force." the girl replied. I scowled at her.

"I'm leaving." I snapped. She threw a rope around me. Great, it actually works here. And it hurts.

"Come on, it's just a personality makeover." she said coolly. "You'll enjoy it. Now come on. Let's begin the training."

"Training?" I squeaked.

"Um, yeah. Team Rocket training!"

"I am not going to be part of Team Rocket!" I yelled.

"I think you are, Frances_. _Cause I'm gonna be with you every step of the way, oh, and I'll have a gun with me the whole time." She casually pulled a deadly weapon out of a holster.

I backed away. "Okay, okay, I get you. But don't call me Frances. No one calls me that. Everyone calls me just France."

"Whatever, right answer. And just for insurance-" she tossed chains around my wrists and untied the rope.

"Why me?" I muttered. Domino heard.

"You because you have promise. You're too crazy not to be in Team Rocket. We need someone from the real world."

I looked around and suddenly realized the world was Anime. "Can I have a mirror, please?" I asked.

"First thing you need to learn: stop acting so sweet all the time. And use the chains. They're silvery."

I looked into the chains and saw an Anime cartoon: A pale-skinned girl with long dark hair and clear green eyes stared out with a serious and sad air.

I did the training, of course. It wasn't enjoyable. At all. I might have enjoyed the assault courses and the long explorations, but let's face it, I can't enjoy things with a gun to my head at all times.

Once the training was over, I was still stuck in the Anime world. The thing was, I had Domino as my partner, as we were the same age. I had met some other agents already: two partnerships. I didn't like Butch and Cassidy, A League partners. They both seemed to work well, but they were too proud to like a little fifteen-year-old like me. On the other hand, the other partnership couldn't be more different. They didn't care what age the people they spoke to were, they failed, and they had more of a best friends relationship than professional. They also had a talking Pokemon called Meowth. (Pokemon is short for Pocket Monsters, which are sort of an equivalent for animals in this world.) The partnership both had names starting with J. They were called Jessie and James. I liked James more than Jessie, but I'd never admit that. I was scared of Jessie's temper. She could be sweet and charming if she wanted to be, but her tough demeanor meant she wasn't usually. James was a bit whiny, and slightly weird, but still anyone could see he was a good person when he wasn't being an evil member of Team Rocket. He was scared of a lot of things, but I didn't really care. I still liked him.

"But why do I have to stay?" I complained when Domino told me I had to.

"Because you're not tough enough." she told me. "Work on a few missions, and you'll be ready."

"But I-" I began. She pulled out her gun. "Fine, fine, I'm only complaining. Don't threaten me."

I heard her talking about me later. "She's so reluctant. I thought she'd be completely changed by the training, but she's still the same. You told me people from that world were easily influenced!" she complained to someone.

"They are. She's unusual." said another voice. "That's one of the reasons why we need her to be in Team Rocket. Keep trying. She'll come around."

I'll admit, I liked some of the exercises, and when I finished training, I thought the uniform was kind of cute. I wore a white tank top with a normal black T-shirt under it, plus a white mini-skirt. There was a ruby R on my white top. Also there were long black boots up to an inch below my skirt, and long black gloves up to my T-shirt sleeves.

I still wished I could go back to my normal place, though. School. I liked my two friends, Jemma and Eliza, and I liked a lot of the lessons, especially Dance and Drama. I also liked Science and sometimes PE.

But our missions began. Domino had her usual gun, but as long as I acted completely normal, she did too. I was thrilled to find that she liked the same music and books as me, even though she came from another world.

"I take on missions of your world more than anyone else in Team Rocket." she explained.

"So is _that _why you came out of the TV?" I asked.

"Well, duh."

"So why did you play dumb?"

"Because I had to-" she stopped. "Okay, here's the place." This was my first mission, and while I refused to admit it, I felt twinges of not only fear, but excitement too.  
"Now, _focus!"_ Domino ordered.

"Whatever." I muttered. It was a mission that was an exact imitation of what the J&J partnership took on. They were given a new mission, leaving me to have a try at their mission, which meant finding a group of kids and stealing the Pokemon belonging to them. The main Pokemon was a sweet-looking Pikachu that could apparently pack a really huge thunder-shock. The trainer of the Pikachu was a kid of about eleven with dark hair and a childish stubborn attitude. He was travelling with a mature boy, about my age, and a girl with long dark blue hair that seemed quite girly. I was supposed to ask them for the Pikachu, and if they refused, I'd try to as creating a distraction, and I asked Domino to, if I didn't get it, try to get it while I distracted them. She agreed to it, as she was in a way, my partner.

I stepped out in front of the three kids. "Team Ro-" the boy with the Pikachu began, but he stopped short at the sight of only me. "You're not the usual Team Rocket."

I looked at the boy with slight pity at what I was supposed to do. At least, I knew Domino had left me on my own for a few moments, so I could explain.

"Hi." I said. "Now I can't speak for too long, but I'm on this mission to capture all your Pokemon."

The boy's eyes turned hard. "We'll see about that!" he said. "Pikachu, thund-"

"Please, hear me out." I pleaded. The boy stopped, and slowly nodded. "I joined Team Rocket only because it was that or death, and it's nothing against you three personally. Should I succeed, feel free to attack and hate me all you want."

The boy with the Pikachu glared again. I stared back pleadingly. The girl suddenly looked at him. "Ash, why are you so mad?"

"She wants to take the Pokemon!" he said. "Why wouldn't I be?"

"She's explained." the girl reminded him. She turned to me. "We won't go down without a fight," she promised. "But we'll remember what you just said." She turned back to the boys. "Ash, Brock, you with me?" They both nodded, the one with the Pikachu unsure. The girl went back to me. "I'm Dawn. This is Ash-" she pointed to the boy with the Pikachu- "And Brock." She gestured to the older boy.

I could hear Domino coming back. I whispered just loud enough for the trio to hear, "Much as I'd love to get aquainted with you, I have to start. I'm being monitored."

"Let's battle then!" yelled Ash. He threw a Pokeball at me, and one of his Pokemon transferred from light energy into a solid. Dawn did the same thing. I was given one Pokemon for myself. It was a Kanto region one, although we were in Sinnoh. I had a Geodude, which was bad, because Dawn had a water Pokemon called Piplup and I knew enough to know rock Pokemon were weak against water. And I was losing.

I spotted Domino and signaled to her that it was time she tried her luck with the Pokemon. She gave a slight nod and ten minutes later, we were in a getaway car/plane/motor boat. The kids gave chase, but gave up when they realized if they did catch up with us, there was nothing they could do.

"You won't get away with this!" Ash's voice followed us for a few metres. Domino gave an evil laugh, and glanced at me when I didn't laugh with her.

I wanted to get home as soon as possible, so I quickly told her I was just missing home, and she sighed. "You can't _miss _places. You're a member of Team Rocket. This is professional. Your feelings don't come into it."

"But I didn't want to join in the first place," I began to protest.

"Do I have to get the gun out?"

"I'm just saying."

"Fine. Remember, I do control your life."

"You sure do." I muttered bitterly. Domino didn't answer, but she shot a glare in my direction.

After that, I was at last sent home. And Domino? They obviously didn't completely trust me, so they sent her to my world as well. She posed as a new student at my school, and for some reason managed to get into all of my classes. I still hung out with my usual friends. Once I pointed her out to Jemma.

"I guess she was ditched. I feel kind of sorry for her." she replied.

"No, she didn't have any buddies, not like Eliza-remember when she was the new girl?" Eliza wasn't there that day.

"Yeah. We should talk to Domino. I mean, she's probably lonely." I was slightly worried. I cast a look in Domino's direction.

When I wasn't at school, it was even worse. It was obviously easy for Domino to just get into the house like she did before this happened. She wasn't clearly around when I was around other people, but at night, she would get into my room, and make sure I did nothing to get away from TR. Most of the time it was practically a normal sleepover, but I knew she had a gun with her all the time, so I couldn't enjoy it. Every night, the last thing I would hear would be the words of the organization Domino was in. And now, I was too.

And on weekends? When I went out, I usually went off by myself. No prizes for guessing what happened then. Domino always came and although she acted like a friend would, I couldn't think of her as one.

One night, I couldn't stand it anymore. I looked straight at Domino and snapped "I know I belong to TR! You don't have to remind me! Now will you quit saying it and leave me alone."

Domino tossed her blonde ringlets. "I'm assigned." she said coolly. "I'm not supposed to."

"Who are you, my _babysitter_? I'm fifteen, not five! And even if I did tell anyone about my story, they'd think it was crazy! Can't you just leave me alone for a minute?!"

She smirked. "You're not loyal to TR yet." Her expression turned innocently sad. "I mean, why do you hate it so much anyway?"

"Um-why shouldn't I?" I replied, not taken in by her innocent expression. Then I completely lost it and screamed "You have ruined my entire life! Do you realize that? I can never enjoy anything because I can never be alone! You're always there! I just wish you never came out of the TV!"

Wow. I had actually made cool Domino shocked. She didn't say anything, just opened her cellphone. "Hello, Boss? Yes, it's me. She's ready. Yeah, she just yelled at me. Don't worry, I will. Hey, I can deal with it! Yes, I'll tell her. Bye." She flipped it closed and looked at me. "Your first mission is up. You're ready to work on one here. Of course, I'm coming. It's just normal TR life. You met Cass and Butch. You met the losers, Jessie and James. They are all like this. They are _always_ together."

I was sick of the conversation, so I at last went to sleep.

My mission was simple, just take a few jewels from a bank. Domino delivered them to TR, and reported that the boss thought I had done very well. I just still felt so guilty, and just could barely look at her.

Then, the day after, I found that Domino had diappeared. She wasn't at school, she wasn't on the school bus, she wasn't there at night. And even after all she'd put me through, I missed her.

Sure, she was annoying and sadistic, but she had good points too. We both had the same sense of humour, and even when she had the gun with her, she would talk to me like we were the best of friends. Sometimes even I believed it. When I took the bus to go shopping on my own, she'd come with me, and we'd go to the back of the bus, and talk about things.

When we actually got into the town, it was better. We went to endless jewelery shops and clothes shops and bookshops and media shops. I would squeal whenever I found something Anime, and we'd start giggling together. We'd give each other advice on what to buy. And sometimes, I felt almost like...Domino was the twin sister I always wanted. Well, maybe my dark side.

At lunchtime on the third day, I mentioned this to my friends. "Domino's hasn't been here this week. For some reason, I really miss her."

"Yeah, she always seemed to be hovering around here." Jemma remarked. "I wish we had said more to her than hi."

"I talked to her sometimes." Eliza said, catching our attention. "She was quite friendly, but seemed kind of like...she was hiding something."

"Tell me about it." I muttered. My friends looked at me in surprise.

"You talked to her too?"

"Oh, we both take Economics in the same class and she would never leave me alone. In fact, she's in all my classes." I said quickly. This was true.

"That's weird. She did seem to sort of hover near us. Maybe there's some kind of pull." Jemma giggled.

Then on Friday night, I went into my room to just read, and I found Domino back in my room, grinning.

"Hey, France." she greeted me. "Miss me?"

"Not once!" I smiled back at her. "Any missions?"

"Trust me, I'll mention it when one comes along."

She didn't really leave much, and I never knew when she would after that. Mostly it was three days per fortnight. What puzzled me was that I never heard if there were any missions.

"Domino?" I asked one night when we were both in bed, "Why aren't there any missions?" I looked at her, and she seemed to be supressing laughter. I thought of some of the things I'd been doing each day, and I realized some of the things I'd done seemed crimi-the penny dropped.

"I can't believe that!" I yelled at her. "How could you? I thought you said you'd tell me!"

"You don't work well when you're anxious, so I forgot to mention that you've had ten missions in the past three weeks." she replied coolly.

"I quit!" I snapped.

"Hey, cool it. I thought we were like twins, remember?" I stared at her in shock.

"Oh, didn't I tell you?" she asked casually. "I read minds."

I didn't bother saying anything. I just thought, _Why didn't you say? And if we're like twins, you're the evil twin! And if you take that as a compliment-_

"I do." Domino interuppted. "And by the way, could you quit mentally bashing Team Rocket? I can't do anything about it, since it's purely mental, but turning traitor won't go down well with any of the agents."

I sighed, knowing I couldn't really do anything. _Why me? I – AM – NOT – CRAZY!_

"Right. If you weren't, then you wouldn't have yelled at me every month. And you're a good agent, so you have to be a little bit crazy!"

_No I'm not! And besides, I'm only fifteen! I quit!_

"Number one: I'm fifteen. And number two: I do have my weapons around me. If you really do try to quit, I'm not using the gun. You can have the Black Tulip treatment instead."

_What?_

"Oh, you didn't know about it? You won't enjoy it!"

And I was inclined to believe her. But even though after that, everything went on the same on the outside, I still was mad at her. But every day, I could feel something was a little bit different. I felt like, well, Domino wasn't just my dark side. She was taking over my whole life! She was my best friend, my almost-sister and my dark twin, all in one.

It all came to a head on July 11th . It felt so weird, but I felt like I couldn't deny it. I was part of Team Rocket. And I was loyal to it. I really felt like I had a mental problem now. What had happened to my sanity and strength against influence?

It was at night. Domino's innocent expression made me wonder what she was up to this time. But tonight, she didn't say a word to me except for "Night."

I thought the same word back to her. When I at last woke up the next morning, I found myself back at TR HQ, in Anime.

Half of the TR members I had met before were looking down on me. I stood up and looked accusingly at Domino. _How did you bring me here?_

"Just say it!" she replied.

"Fine." I sighed. "How come the only times I get here, I don't know until I wake up?"

"Oh, that. Well, I have a warp machine that transfers me to any world I want. Then I have a telekinesis machine, so I just move you to come with me and then wherever."

"I'm not an object!" I cried.

"You're still something." she replied calmly. "So are you ready to keep working?"

I looked back at her. "Yes."

As I hung around HQ for the next week, I saw some of the others I met. Two days after I arrived, Jessie appeared in HQ because it was her birthday and she and her partner were going to do something other than kid-chasing.

I passed the C&B partnership at one point and Butch actually gave me a tiny half-smile. Probably he'd heard that I'd finished twelve missions successfully on the first try.

I had a lot of missions after the first week. I got used to feeling a pang of guilt each time I completed one, but I pushed it away. I'm an agent, I kept reminding myself. I have to work, and I _do _enjoy it! I _will _succeed! I don't know how much time passed. It seemed strange.

Until one day. I was now in the A League and was respected. It was thrilling. But the last mission had been worrying. It had left some people injured, and Pokemon hurt. This time, the guilt was more like a tidal wave, pouring into me. And with it, my old life swept back.

And just like that, my loyalty to TR, the rope that attached me to it, dropped. I stopped walking, and ran back, and called an ambulance. When I hung up and began to leave the scene, Domino stepped in front of me, blocking my way.

"Just what do you think you're doing?" she demanded, scowling.

I looked at her steadily. "I'm quitting."

"Are you really turning on Team Rocket? I warned you about my Black Tulip."

"I don't care."

And with those last words I threw at her, Domino took out a poisonous-looking black flower and threw it at me. My training instincts kicked in and I dodged easily, but Domino pulled out the gun and fired. I ducked. She tried to use martial arts, but I was a blue belt in Aikido and she had only learnt Tae Kwon Do. It was a close battle, but it ended with Domino as the winner, on top of me. She grinned triumphantly.

"Poor France." she sighed mockingly. "I'll miss you, girl."

"W-what are you going to do, Domino?" I asked.

"Well, I'm going to kill you, right?" She replied. "So goodbye, best friend." Her hand tightened on the trigger, but nothing came out. She suddenly dropped it.

"I can't do it!" she suddenly cried, and then, she did the last thing I expected. She said in raw truth that she did care about me, and she couldn't just kill me easily like any other Team Rocket member should.

"I'd miss you too much." she said. She picked up the gun, and suddenly, a bullet went off. It flew right to my heart...

I woke up. The last few months were all just a dream. I sighed in relief. It was Saturday, and I could chill. I turned on the TV in my room, and watched. Cool, my favourite kids' cartoon was on. Animaniacs!

The theme song was just about to finish. "_We're Animaniacs, we have pay or play contracts, we're zany to the max, there's baloney in our slacks, we're Animaney, totally insaney-"_

"_Here's the show's namey-_" sang Dot Warner, the "cute one".

"_An-i-man-i-acs!" _sang the three Warners. I waited for the last bit.

"_Those are-" _and they zipped out of the TV.

"_The facts!"_ they sang, and then looked around. I looked at them, thinking _NO WAY PLEASE NOT AGAIN. _It was definitely them. I looked at each in turn. First there was the eldest Warner Brother, Yakko Warner. Jemma and I both like him the most out of the Warners. He's very good at talking and I love how he is great at looking after the younger siblings when he has to.

Next was the middle sibling, and the craziest: Wakko Warner. He has a Liverpool accent, and is OK, but I don't really like him much.

Third was cute little Dot, the youngest. Her real name is Princess Angelina Contessa Louisa Banana Fana Bo Besca the Third. When she says her name, it is usually followed by "But you can call me Dot." Should someone ask if they can call her Dottie, she would answer "No. Just Dot. Call me Dottie and you die." She gets really mad sometimes and once even swore on screen when Yakko could say her full name super-fast and she couldn't.

Anyway, the Warners were in my bedroom. They're not dangerous like Domino, but my theory is, they drive people crazy and create havoc wherever they go. But I thought try acting normal, like they're not three crazy toons.

They noticed me after a second.

"Hi." I said. "My name's Frances, but call me France. I don't know what just happened, but are you three the Warners?"

But before they could answer my question they were zipped back into the TV...

I woke up. I sighed, "Oh, that was a dream, too."

"Not exactly, France." said a familiar voice.

Domino had a gun pointed right at me, and the Warners stood in front of me. "Actually, only that last bit was a dream. The other bit was real, except for the Anime World." she explained.

"What is with all these characters?" I whined. "First Domino, and then Yakko, Wakko and Dot."

Domino glared at me. "What's wrong with me? I can understand your annoyance at these freaks, but why me?"

"Sadist." I retorted. "And there's nothing wrong with any of you. Just that you, Domino nearly ruined my life, and the Warners are actually better and nicer than you. But I can't deal with zany mode."

"Did someone say zany?" chorused the Warners.

"OH HECK NO!" screamed Domino.

I grinned, and started singing the Animaniacs theme. The Warners joined in.

"_It's time for Animaniacs, and we're zany to the max, so just sit back and relax, you'll laugh till you collapse, we're Animaniacs!"_

"_Come join the Warner Brothers-" _sang Yakko and Wakko.

"_-and the Warner Sister Dot." _chimed in Dot.

"_Just for fun we run around the Warner movie lot." _all three sang. _"They lock us in the tower, whenever we get caught, but we break loose and then vamoose and now you know the plot."_

Then I had a solo! "_We're Animaniacs, Dot is cute and Yakko yaks, Wakko packs away the snacks while Bill Clinton plays the sax-"_

"_We're Animaniacs!"_ The Warners sang.

Then Domino surprised everyone by joining in "_Meet Pinky and the Brain who want to rule the universe-_but they're not gonna cause Giovanni and I will rule it! What? Why is everyone staring at me?"

We shrugged and went on to "_Goodfeathers flock together, Slappy whacks em' with her purse."_

At the end of the song, I jumped out of bed and yelled out with the Warners "_Those are the facts!"_

The boys actually gave me a proper look at that moment and chorused their catchprase "HELLOOOOOOOOO NURSE!" (They do that to just about every girl or woman older than them. Dot is like that with good-looking guys, except her line is slightly different.)

I decided if this was zany mode, it was cool, and I'd always liked the Warners.

"Wow, you three rule the music!" I grinned. They all smiled angelically at me.

Domino looked at all four of us and said slowly "You know, I'm going to have to kill you all for singing that when I expressly said don't!"

I was still in zany mode so I grinned at her and said "Hey, no one can help being zany! Right, you three?"

"Yep!" I read this story when the Warners were kidnapped and they drove their kidnapper crazy. But in reality, they're OK.

_One week later..._

Spoke WAAAAYYYYYYY too soon! If it will release me from this confusion, I'd call Dot Dottie and risk her wrath. I'd turn traitor on Team Rocket. I'd even jump into the TV myself.

Actually, I'll see if I end up in the movie lot. Whatever. The Warners plus Domino are camping out in my room anyway.

The next morning, I woke up and the first thing I saw was the Warners. "Did ya miss us?" Dot asked sweetly.

Sorry, it's still night. Why are they doing this?

"Dot," I whisper, annoyed, "It's midnight. What are you doing?"

Domino's voice came from the corner of the room. "Same thing as me when you were supposed to be in the Anime world."

"Please don't tell me we're in the water tower." I groaned.

"Yep!"

"So how do we get back?"

"Uuuuuuuhhhhhhh..." Yakko "said".

"Domino?" I asked.

"Don't look at me!" she snapped. "It's all their fault." She pointed at the Warners. "I guess all five of us are stuck here.

"YAAAYYY!" sang the Warners.

So this is it. I'm stuck living with the Warners and Domino forever. I just wanna say one thing.

"JUST GET ME OUT OF HERE!"

The End

PS: "_Those are the facts."_

PPS: _"Team Rocket, circling Earth all day and night."_

PPPS: That last one was Domino. Ignore it.

**Okay, so love it? Hate it? R&R!**


End file.
